disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Liu0830/In The World Of Cars
Forewords Hi! I’m a huge fan of Cars and Planes (series), the world they live in is called World Of Cars .It’s so fantastic! So I wanna write something to describe this special world. However, the story I make up is too normal and boring, so what readers ought to do is appreciating the world I describe. In my point of view, The World Of Cars is an ideal world. I love this world and hope that somebody else loves it, too. I’m a small plane in this world. I hope that Cars fans and Planes fans can enjoy it! Much thanks for your reading! Section 1 I cannot remember how I came to this world, it just like a bright light passing by. When first seeing the new world, I was told that I'm from "Freeflyer", a factory (it means a place where a kind of planes are given birth) in China, which is not well-known in the world. I don’t have a large body ,so I ain’t big enough to do the work which only bigger planes are adequate for. It seems that I'm the smallest. Fortunately ,I’m always in the good state. In the neighborhood around my hometown lies a claiming river ,apart from that ,and trees ,mountains etc. All of them compose the beautiful scene, which attracts many planes to live here, as if shone itself again and over again with attractive atmosphere against blue sky. I work as a little guy to transport small things for a company. Accustomed to excising and having a regular health check, which accounts for the reason why I can keep fit. The degree of how much I love flying has already reached a height, where is much higher than others’. Satisfied with every aspect in life, I always view daily life as a sort of enjoyment, there’s nothing to complain about. At times, some cars look up to the blue sky, thinking about their limit that they can only run on the road, hoping fly in the sky. Consequently, they say that “if only I were a plane!” On the contrary, some planes feel that they cannot enter a room which only cars can enter. They can’t go to the shopping mall or visit a wonderful building. It’s limited too. So they say that “if only I were a car!” Well, there’s no deny the fact that all of these are true. In spite of the facts mentioned above, we can also lead a wonderful life you want. As an optimist, I feel like thinking about the valuable things I have now, which helps me break away from the limits. It’s believed that all things can go well, it’s the same with life, I think. I can hardly express how I love my life, and myself, too. My wings, landing gear and engine, all of them are taken good care of as possible . Being of good health is of vital importance. I am fond of watching races, and do admire a worldwide famous racer named Dusty Crophopper, whose story impresses me a lot, he won the first place in the Wings Around the Globe rally. According to this, I give myself an English name: Dusty Lewis. The first name depends on him, the last name depends on my Chinese name. The USA is my favorite foreign country. The word “America” in Chinese means a beautiful country. Eager to visit Dusty’s hometown, an idea that paying a visit to the USA came into being. However, here comes a financial problem. The fee I have to pay is too much for me. I have no alternative but to earn more money. Approximately 3 years went by, not only can I make a living, but also collect enough money .Finally ,much to my delight, I'm able to travel abroad, which makes me feel proud! I might forget how I became a huge fan of him. But there’s the fact that I couldn't fail to notice, I can't help imagining travelling there. Packing my baggage, I was well prepared to go on a journey to Propwash Junction, America. Everything’s ready, according to my idea, I am painted orange, white and blue, just like Dusty, but there’s still something different. I am painted my name on my front body, which is added my own style. All right! Setting about doing pre-work under the guidance of the schedule already made, I'm gonna begin my journey! Section 2 Flying across the Pacific Ocean, when it comes to arriving at the town, the controller order me to wait, after hovering around the town, it's my turn to land. Skipper's school for teaching flying and Dusty's house come into view, Chug’s gas station and Dottie’s repair store are also nearby. Excitedly, I approach the house, and press the button which controls the door to open and close and walk into the house. “Hello?” But nobody’s in it. Confusedly, I have no idea about where Dusty is. It's obvious that a famous person is difficult to meet. When leaving, suddenly, a small plane passes by, who’s a Cessna. My opportunity’s coming! I coincidently need a passer-by to ask for information! "Excuse me, please! Gentleman!" "whoa...what?" He turns around, looking at me with a puzzled look. "Thank you, my friend! If okay, may I ask you some questions?" "Of course." "Could you tell me where Dusty is?" "Well...Dusty? He has gone to New York for his new lessons. Because of that accident, he pays more attention to his health. In order to learn something necessary for a plane, he comes to New York to learn knowledge and flying skill." "I see...That’s the necessary way he should follow. I have heard that his gearbox had broken completely, as a result of which, he had to take useful measures." "Yeah. But as for the achievement, we're all proud of him!" "You bet! I'm a huge fan of him! Could you please inform me of the things in detail?" "Okay." "Thank you! It's so kind of you!" Fortunately, we have talked for a long time and got much information from him. Had it not been his help, hardly could I manage to reach my goal! He walks to the runway to see me off, much thanks to him! "Hey! Good luck!" He says, “what’s your name?" "Lewis, calling me Lewis is okay." "Good luck, Lewis!" Section 3 Arriving at New York, I am ordered that I should wait in line. However, the controller doesn't allow me to land on any runway. "Why?" I ask myself. "Please, I have waited for several minutes, and my fuel is running out!" Eventually, I land on an old runway. I choose a hotel and plan to check into. Maybe it’s too early, a good idea comes up: I have an opportunity to visit New York City! Why can’t I find it sooner! In the big city, lights shine all the time. Many tall buildings locate there, which cannot be seen in my hometown. As I walk on the street, seeing a couple of cars kissing. Some cars go to the shopping mall, chatting happily. All of them are enjoying their life! It’s the splendid sights that make me appreciate them naturally! Oh! It’s time to come back to my hotel! But when it comes to reaching there, it starts to rain! Everywhere is damp, I get a little wet, but it can't upset me at all! “Hi! This is Keeling Aircraft Hotel! Can I help you?" A car goes up and asks, he’s the owner of the hotel, greeting me with a smile. "Hi, I want a room for three days." "Okay, what’s your name?" "Lewis." "Your full name ,please!" "Dusty Lewis. Uh...Actually, I'm from China, am I supposed to use my Chinese name?" "Uh...No, please mark and leave your personal information, then you can get a room." But his smile has gone, saying quickly and loudly," Hey! Stand aside, so that I can help other guests!" "Thank you!" The room where I live is the smallest, it seems that it suits me best. No, I don't think so! When I make my way to the room, I notice a passenger who looks worried." Excuse me, what are you looking for?" "My music player!" He speaks anxiously, "Silly me! I have lost it when walking to my room without realizing! I'm really a music fan! I should have let the forklift to carry the player, but I wanna go with music, so I carry it with my wings. I'm so careless that I fail to do it! Now I don't know where it is, which bothers me a lot! "The blue plane says. "Don't worry, I’ll help you. where does it might be?" "Just in the neighborhood, I think, but I can't find it!" "Ok, if I manage to find it, I'll come back here to wait for you to return it." "Thanks! May you succeed!" Then I start searching... About 10 minutes later, I really make it! It's in the corner where is difficult to be noticed. "Hey, here it is!" I shout.” Is it yours?” “Yep! It's mine, thank you. How can I pay for it?" He looks grateful, seems to do something in return. "Nothing, just think that I'm volunteering." I respond with a smile. "I'm very glad to meet you, gentleman! What's your name?" "So am I! I’m Dusty Lewis ,my English name, but I am a Chinese." "Hi ,Lewis! I'm Richard Villahoss, working as a businessman. Actually, I live in L.A. but I was born in the United Kingdom." "Nice to meet you, Richard! You are actually from Britain judging from your accent." "That's right.” After saying this, we walk to the guest room. “Tired? Come to my room and have a rest. We can also chat with each other.” He recommends his idea to me. “Thank you.” Then I enter the room. “Here.” He leads me to his room. “Nice room! Much bigger than mine! And the furniture, the decoration…all of them are so great!” “Yeah, as you can see. I’m a VIP (Very Important Plane) of this hotel, which accounts for the nice big room. As a regular guest, I usually go on a business in New York City and my best choice is going to this hotel. I became a VIP 5 years ago because of my often arrival. I’m familiar with the owner and even know all the staffs here.” “How much do you spend for one day?” “Just a little. The hotel always gives me a discount.” “But I …My room is the smallest one, but instead, I have to pay for it at a high price!” “How much…?” Then I tell him the price. “What?!! The price is the same with mine! Are you kidding?” He looks surprised. “Believe it or not, you can see the owner’s bill, so that you know the price, which can prove what I have said.” “But…Lewis…” “What’s more. When I arrived at the airport, the controller wasn’t approved of my landing there. As for the owner, I don’t understand why he gives me a high price for such a small room!” “Calm down, please…” “It might be the reason that I’m a lower-class person, which becomes the essential factor of it. I have already heard of this phenomenon. There exists racial discrimination in the UK and the USA. There was a time when the whites (who from America) looked down upon the blacks (who from Africa, come to America later), and did a lot of things unfair. Just like that, it still exists…” “I see. I have ever studied history, I know some of it. I’m sorry to hear that. I gotta tell it to the owner to change his mind, I’m sure that I can persuade. As a sort of compensation ,I’m willing to do something for you in return, if you agree…”He says in a low voice, but speaks sincerely.. “No ,thanks. I only wanna be treated equally like everyone else.” “Don’t be depressed, my friend, I don’t look down upon you.” “Thanks for your understanding. I can surely tell you. China has changed a lot, not only the worldwide effect, but also the true ability in countless fields. All things were changed after wining the World War II. And September 3rd in this year is the 70th anniversary of the victories in the War of Resistance against Japanese Aggression, which can prove it best.” Then I continue,” But I can infer that you are really a gentleman, a British gentleman, right?” “Thanks. I still miss my home town, and I’m gonna come back one day.” “As is known to us all, one who is far away from their hometown has homesick. I have learnt that UK is composed of four parts, England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. And the Union Jack is also a combination.” Maybe talking something about one’s country can make him delighted. “Yes, I was born in London, England.” “If I have an opportunity and meet the standard, I’m gonna visit there!” “What standard?” “British gentlemen’s style, just like being respectful to everyone, behaving politely and…I need to be handsome…” He burst into laughter, “Oh… you needn’t. There’s my address and phone number, you can get in touch with me wherever you are in the United States. And it’s also okay in the United Kingdom.” “I get it.” And we chat for half an hour. “Oh, it’s too late. Good night!” “Good night!” I leave and go back to my room. I have gone through a lot of things unfair, annoyed as I feel, still satisfied .In my point of view, there’s no need to be upset because of these things. Perhaps it’s my luck to meet such a person. Contented with the good things happen around me, it’s also a way to find happiness and joy. The journey has lots of difficulties but great harvest. Just as I have said, things will eventually go well. Section 4 I’m gonna to meet Dusty Crophopper in a big teaching building, I should have known the way in advance. I am supposed to go there at an appropriate time, otherwise he isn’t there. Due to the fact that I’m not familiar, take it to account, I’d better to ask for help. Having a map is necessary. When I’m gonna to go out, I meet Richard again. “Good morning, Richard. A nice day, isn’t it?” “Yeah, nice weather!” “Do you know the way to… here?” I tell it to him. “Sorry, I don’t know. You can go to the service center and get a map, which can direct you wherever you are, and I’ll tell you where the center is.” “Thanks.” “Okay, I’ll go on my work. See you then!” “Have a nice day! See you!” I leave for the place with a map, using GPS. When I arrive at the place, a forklift stops me. “Hey! What do you do?” “I’m looking for Dusty Crophopper, the famous racer, I’m a huge fan of him! Could you please tell me where he is? I’m gonna…” “I’m afraid not, there’s no classes today. He might go out with friends. I don’t know when he will come back.” “It doesn’t matter, could you please inform me when he comes back, thank you!” “Okay, your phone call and name?” “1775200830, Lewis.” “Okay.” “Thank you.” I decide to come back to my hotel. When I pass by the service center, the owner calls me. “What’s up?” “The room, it’s too small for you, I think, you can change another one.” “What do you mean? Should I pay more?” “No, I will charge you nothing. And I wanna say…I’m sorry, the room is used to save things, not really a room. The room I arrange for you is bigger and nicer. You must be content with it. Beg your pardon.” “It’s kind of you.” “That’s what I should do. Here’s your room.” He smiles. “Thank you.” And I smiles back. The room is nice, actually. Nice weather! How wonderful the night spent in New York is! Lights begin to shine, which reflects that the city always has an unusual night. I have been swallowed into the space of an active atmosphere. Looking at the tall buildings, splendid! Saying it from the bottom of my heart! As if the city was telling me that, welcome to New York! Please enjoy your trip here! Things are always going in the way, which you are hoping! After going for a walk, I go to sleep ,having a nice dream! Section 5 The next day, I get the information that Dusty has come back. Excited, I speed up to go there. “Where’s he?” “Here he is.” “Dusty, Dusty!” Dusty Crophopper turns back, looking at me. “I’ve waited for you for a long time! I’m Lewis, nice to see you!” “Nice to see you, too.” Then we shake hands (wings). “I’m your biggest fan, Dusty! How I admire you! I have flown across half an earth to meet you! And I’m from China.” “Hi, Lewis.” “I have something important to say. It’s so hard for me to travel, and finally manage to do it! If it’s convenient for you, do you mind my talking with you?” “Not at all.” “What do you think about your race? I mean…your plan about racing?” “Of course, I try my best to continue my race. I find it hard to live without racing, I love speed, which can bring me passion and energy. At least I can prove that I’m more than a crop duster ,crop dusting is not the only way to make a living. I fall in love with racing so much that I cannot express how I love clearly. And I also wanna clarify that I’m not in bad health, I take care of myself, so everyone need not to worry about me. I have a supply for the gearbox, too. I’ll return to the race soon!” “Congratulations! That sounds great! There was a time when I had been so worried about you, I was as sad as you at that time! But now, knowing about that good news, I breathe a relief!” “Whoa!” “I think you should learn more aeronautic knowledge, which can help you in your race. Not that only learning flying skills can you win the race. You are supposed to know about your situation, such as your engine, gearbox etc. Having an examination is considered the best way to keep away from bad health and danger. The accident you have gone through almost kills you, doesn’t it? You gotta remember clearly about the pain you have ever suffered. I was so upset when I heard of that you withdrew the race due to your broken gearbox. “It has hit me deeply, thanks for your suggestion, I get it.” “Although Ripslinger has a lot of shortcomings, you still have something to learn from him. He is the one who takes good care of himself, he’s well equipped. As a result, he never has problems about it. So you can lead as healthy a life as he can.” “You’re right, I can’t agree more.” “So what you should do is taking good care of yourself, it’s the most important thing that a racer should do. You understand, racer?” Thinking for a while, Sounds good!” “Finally, I want your autograph!” I speak with joy. “Autograph on your side?” “Yes, both sides, thank you!” “You’re too small in size, just like me, I can’t use my landing gear to give you the autograph, but I’ll let the painter to give you the same paint.” “I just want the name. I’m Dusty Lewis, so I want the similar typeface like yours.” “Okay, I understand.” He smiles. “If you don’t mind asking other questions, I wanna continue to chat. If not, I won’t bother you .Time permitting, I will come here next time ,I plan to stay in the USA for about 3 days.” “No matter when you come, if you come to Propwash Junction, we will welcome you forever .People there are enthusiastic.” “I’ll never forget today, Dusty! I’m gonna come to Propwash Junction. When do you come back?” “About half a month later.” “What’s a pity! I have to leave here for my hometown, I’m afraid that I can’t go to Propwash Junction. I can’t afford the high price.” “It’s doesn’t matter, you always have a chance.” ”Oh, It’s flying time now! Let’s begin our flight!” “Hey! Are you afraid height…?” “No, I’m not afraid of heights any more!” “Nice! To your credit, you have a strong will to overcome everything, right? “Thanks for your praise, I still have lots of things to improve...” “Bye!” “Bye!” … The journey ends up with full of joy .I also make a decision to go to the United States another time and stay longer! Dusty Crophopper is not only handsome in his appearance, but also beautiful in his heart. He’s strong-willed, not afraid of others’ laughing at him. He thinks little about his identity, convincing that every plane has his day. As a great and successful dreamer, he achieves his dream by the honest hard work, writing a wonder about everyone can fight for his dream and succeed. His courage encourages me to make more efforts to overcome everything. No matter what others say to him, his mind is not changed, his will is not changed! Adversity benefits planes in ways comfort and ease never could. There are lots of things I can learn from him. He will encourage me to achieve my own dream! It’s believed that if you ignore what you are, then you become what you wanna be. Absolutely, yes! My beloved Dusty Crophopper, I love you forever! 2015 September 3rd Edited By Dusty Lewis Category:Blog posts